Solar Flare
:Not to be confused with the Solar Flare Beam, an ability of the Sunflower in the Garden Warfare series. Solar Flare is the Sunflower Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes who leads the and plants against the zombies. Solar Flare's Signature Superpower is Sunburn, which deals 2 damage to a designated zombie or Zombie Hero, while also giving Solar Flare +1 for the rest of the game. Origins Solar Flare is based on Helianthus, commonly known as the sunflower. Her appearance and enthusiastic personality overall may be based on Human Torch, a comic book superhero in the Fantastic Four franchise. Her name is based on "solar," a term relating to the sun, and "flare," a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. It may also refer to "solar flares," a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the sun's surface. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunburn - Do 2 damage. You get +1 for the rest of the game. **'Other:' ***Weed Whack ***More Spore ***Scorched Earth *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 05: KO at the OK Arcade **Zombie Mission 19: Game on! Flame on! **Zombie Mission 22: All Fired Up Hero description When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies. Strategies Solar Flare's signature superpower trick, Sunburn, is what makes her almost outclass every other Plant Heroes. If you got Sunburn as a start-up superpower, use it immediately, as adding one additional sun for the rest of the game can be devastating. Being a Solar hero, she is very versatile on the sun plants available, such as Metal Petal Sunflower, and sun-reliant offensive plants, like Morning Glory, to the advantage of also being a Kabloom hero, containing stat-boosting tricks and powerful plants like Grapes of Wrath. Her other superpowers, mainly Weed Whack and Scorched Earth, are all about debuffing the opposing side's zombies. More Spore, in tandem with plants like Buff-Shroom, acts out for more defensive properties and damage dealing utilities. Weed Whack and Scorched Earth may have the same properties but different ways usage. Weed Whack is mostly for a single dangerously buffed zombie, while Scorched Earth is mostly used for debuffing all ground zombies and potentially destroying them. Solar Flare might be strong in the offensive and sun-producing, but she has one major con. She lacks any card with the Amphibious trait. Use any card that allows Solar Flare to damage any zombie in the water lane, such as Sour Grapes or Three-Headed Chomper, to counteract this flaw. The player may also want to bring direct damage tricks with them to directly counter Amphibious zombies. Gallery SolarFlareability.PNG|Solar Flare using her signature superpower, Sunburn SolarFlareTransparent.png|HD Solar Flare Choice_between_Solar_Flare_and_Spudow.jpeg|The player having the choice between Solar Flare and Spudow Choice_between_Chompzilla_and_Solar_Flare.jpeg|The player having the choice between Solar Flare and Chompzilla Wat9.png|Solar Flare when at low health SFLegendary.PNG|Solar Flare's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played Solar_Flare_silhouette.jpeg|Solar Flare's silhouette Receiving_Solar_Flare.jpeg|The player receiving Solar Flare from a Premium Pack CaptureSolar.JPG|Solar Flare when choosing a plant Solar_Flare's_new_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Solar Flare Solar_Flare_on_title_screen.jpeg|Solar Flare on the title screen SolarFlareComicPart1.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" SolarFlareComicPart2.png|The second comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" SolarFlareComicPart3.png|The third and final comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" SolarFlareUsingSuperpower.png|Solar Flare while using a Superpower Trick HD Solar Flare.png|Another HD Solar Flare Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Solar Flare Hero Gameplay Solar Flare attack Electric Boogaloo.PNG|Solar Flare using Sunburn at Electric Boogaloo Old IMG 0248-1-.png|Solar Flare in the Hero selection screen IMG 0228-1-.png|Solar Flare's card description for Sunburn SolarFlareCloseUp.PNG|A close-up of Solar Flare SolarFlareWin.PNG|Solar Flare's winning pose SolarFlareDescription1.jpg|Solar Flare's game description part 1 SolarFlareDescription2.jpg|Solar Flare's game description part 2 CZAzure-Ziegel 2504.PNG|The first comic scene of Solar Flare's zombie side mission "KO at the OK Arcade" CZAzure-Ziegel 2507.PNG|The second comic scene of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" CZAzure-Ziegel 2508.PNG|The final scene of the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" Solar_Flare_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player has received Solar Flare Trivia *Solar Flare's fiery form may allude to the Fire Flower in the Garden Warfare series. **Her name could also be a reference to Solar Flare Beam, an ability for the Sunflower in Garden Warfare series as well. *Before the 1.2.11 update, Solar Flare's comic strip was the only comic strips that involves dialogue. *In Solar Flare's comic strip, one can see a Sun-shroom. However, Sun-shroom is not featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *The fire when she use Sunburn is the flame sprite from Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Sunflower (PvZ: GW) *Sunflower (PvZH) *Sunburn legendary Category:Fire plants Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH)